Awkward Love
by cjalabrat4
Summary: Somethings up with the wolves and it involves Harrison Potter-Black, sire and leader of the Black Clan from England. They were called to Forks by Carlisle to help with Victoria and they are changing everything the pack knows along the way. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight! Warning: Slash! JB/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"She's back."

Two words that caused everyone at the Cullen's to stop what they were doing. Her next sentence caused an even bigger reaction.

"And she's building an army." Everyone jerked their heads towards Alice who was sitting on the couch with Jasper. She was staring off into space as another vision flashed through her mind. Carlisle and Esme rushed from their bedroom to meet Rosalie and Emmett at the bottom of the stairs as they all gathered around the couch. Alice looked up at her family when she could focus on reality again.

"Victoria is behind the missing people in Seattle. She's building an army to take us out," She told them before anyone could ask.

"We'll need help then," Carlisle said, breaking the silence before it could set in.

"But who?" Esme asked. Jasper looked like he was about to make a suggestion but Alice spoke again.

"The wolves will help," she said, "but that won't be enough we are looking at about twenty maybe thirty newborns."

"We will need more vampires," Jasper said. Carlisle looked deep in thought for a minute before he had a thought.

"I know a clan in England that may be able to help. I will have to go in person though."

"We will need to get in touch with the wolves to explain what's happening," Jasper said when it looked like no one else would.

"Can't we wait for Bella and Edward to get back?" Emmett asked getting an agreeing nod from his wife.

"Bella will be the one to tell them on Monday. Carlisle should be back by then too. Victoria won't be a problem before then." Alice's statement had everyone nodding.

"I better get going then," Carlisle said before he and Esme went back to their room.

"Everyone should go hunting tonight while I'm gone in case we won't get the chance in the next couple of days. I should be back tomorrow afternoon, evening at the latest." Esme nodded at her husband's rambling as she changed into an outfit more fit for running in the woods. Before they knew it Carlisle was on a plane headed towards England and the rest of the Cullens minus one were running through the woods hunting deer, bears, and one unfortunate mountain lion thanks to Jasper.

* * *

**The next evening**

"Where are they?" Bella asked from her position beside Edward. The couple had returned earlier that day from Florida after spending the weekend with Bella's mom. Alice's eyes lost focus for a moment before settling on Bella.

"Another two minutes," she answered before turning to stare off the patio they were all gathered on and into the woods. Bella just huffed impatiently as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper turned away from her to hide their smirks.

"I know you're smirking guys and if you don't stop I'll just get together with Alice for revenge." The three vampires jerked their heads towards the only human present in horror. They were about to say something but Rosalie interrupted them.

"There they are," she said pointing, for Bella's benefit. Seven pairs of eyes focused on the edge of the forest just as Carlisle entered the backyard. Beside him was someone that surprised everyone. From his scent the Cullens could tell he was a vampire but no one would be suspicious of anything due to his looks. He was around six feet tall with dark brown, curly hair and emerald green eyes that had spots of gold akin to stars in them. Another thing the Cullens noticed was his skin, it wasn't noticeably tanned but wasn't paper white like the Cullens. The two men were soon followed by two other couples that had the same colored skin as the first man but the other four had topaz eyes akin to "vegetarian' vampires. Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella moved to meet the newcomers halfway across the yard. Once they were standing in front of each other Carlisle smiled at his family as he moved to stand beside Esme.

"Everyone I would like you to meet the Blacks from England. You have Luna and her husband Neville, Hermione and her husband Ron, and their sire Harrison. I met them about a century before I sired Edward. Speaking of which this wife Esme, my children Alice and her husband Jasper, Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and last but not youngest my son Edward and his girlfriend Bella. Obviously she's human but we love her anyway." Everyone smiled at Bella's expense before Esme stepped forward.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice. Shall we take this inside?" With that Esme led her family and visiting family into the house where they settled on the couches and armchairs set up around the flat screen T.V. After everyone was seated an awkward silence followed until Alice broke it.

"So what's with your skin?" The Blacks looked at each other for a minute seemingly having a silence conversation before Harrison sighed an leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Well before we were vampires my brothers and sisters and I were something also supernatural. We were witches and wizards-"

"Like wands and potions?" Emmett interrupted getting a slap in the head from Rosalie and a disapproving look from Esme. Harrison just smiled.

"Yeah along with robes and pointy hats. Well, apparently when someone with a magical core, like we had, is infected with vampire venom we don't get the full package. Are skin isn't icy cold or pale white and we don't sparkle. I also got a plus as you can see," he said gesturing to his eyes.

"Is there anything else different about you?" Bella asked.

"Well that depends," Harry, Neville, and Ron said in unison. Everyone looked at them surprised until Luna and Hermione started laughing

"Five centuries together can do that to you," they said together at the Cullens' confused looks.

"Whatever back to your abilities," Alice said impatiently. Jasper smiled in amusement at his wife's antics but turned back to their visitors in interest.

"Well we can all phase into different animals."

"I can tell the future."

"Some people say I have a magical green thumb."

"I read the minds of several animals and have an eidetic memory."

"Ron and I don't really have abilities," Harrison finished up with a little smile. Carlisle just shook his head before looking at Edward who had been quiet this whole time.

"What's wrong Edward?" Carlisle asked calling everyone's attention to the confused looking vampire in the corner.

"I can read any of their minds, I mean I can sense their thoughts but can't understand them." The British vampires just shrugged this off as an everyday thing.

"Well that's as good as opener as any to your abilities. Carlisle said his family had a few," Ron said staring at the Cullens expectantly.

"Well I get visions of the future but the visions change if you change your mind," Alice started.

"And I can feel someones mood or feed an emotion of my choice into someone if I so please," Jasper said, following his wife's lead.

"As you probably already guessed I can read minds. Except for your's and Bella's here," Edward said finishing them off. Hermione looked like she was about to say something but Ron and Harry saw this and clapped their hands.

"Okay then!" They said together.

"Now what's the plan for tomorrow?" Harrison asked ignoring the glare he was receiving from Hermione.

"Well Alice, Jasper, and Edward have school along with Bella," Carlisle said.

"And Bella has to go see Jacob and the wolves to tell them about Victoria and ask for their help," Alice added.

"High School!" Ron and Neville yelled at the same time, "we haven't been to high school for what twenty years?"

"Well that settles who will go to the school tomorrow," Harrison drawled.

"The boys can go alone," Luna and Hermione said

"We need to go clothes shopping," Hermione continued causing all three of her male companions to visibly shiver.

"What will you be doing Harrison?" Bella asked. Harrison turned to the only human in the room with a smile.

"Please, call me Harry and I'll will be going shopping with the girls to make sure they don't drain my bank account." Hermione just scoffed at her sire.

"The day I drain your bank account Harry is the day I buy the world."

"You're rich!" Rosalie and Alice exclaimed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Monday morning Bella woke up at her dad's house with Edward by her side like any other Monday, not knowing that this particular Monday would be the weirdest Monday yet. Everything started out normal enough. She got dressed and ate a bowl of cereal while waiting for Edward to get back from changing clothes and bringing his Volvo so they could ride to school together. Even the ride to the high school was kind of normal for them. Bella's normal Monday changed when they got to the school though because waiting for her and Edward were two new people along with Alice and Jasper like usual. Ron and Neville had already got their schedules and had joined the petite pixie and southern soldier in waiting for Bella and Edward. They even looked the part of excited foreign exchange students.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward!" they shouted in unison with identical grins and waves.

"Hey guys!" Bella said as they approached Alice's new convertible she had drove to school.

"Harry wanted us to tell you to wait for him this afternoon. He will pick you up from your dad's around six to accompany you to La Push. He said something about discussing a treaty between them and our clan," Ron said as they all walked towards the school.

"Isn't he worried about what they will do?" At Bella's question the two British vampires shared a raised eyebrow and a snort before shaking their heads.

"NAAAAHH!" They said as they headed towards their first class that happened to be right across the hall from Edward and Bella.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

"This is fun!" Bella jerked her head up as trays hit the table across from her and Edward. Neville and Ron were grinning from ear to ear as they dug in to the food they had put on their trays. Bella looked confused for a moment before leaning forward.

"Doesn't that taste well, tasteless?"

"Not really. After Harry was changed we found out all human food you eat as a vampire tastes like the last thing you ate _as _a human. It's really weird but cool in a way. Harry didn't know that ahead of time though. So when he eats human food all he can taste in radishes," Neville explained.

"Yeah, last time he did that was about three hundred years ago and it took four deer, six bears, and a mountain lion to get the taste out of his mouth," Ron added. Bella just shook her head and was about to say something before Alice drew her into a conversation with Jessica and her about shoes.

The rest of the school day went by fairly smoothly with the expected gossip about the new guys and how they and their older brother were visiting the Cullens for the next couple of weeks. Bella even made it back to Charlie's without a problem and was able to get dinner on the table just as he walked through the door.

"Something smells wonderful Bells," her father greeted her as he walked into the kitchen. Bella just smile indulgently as they both settled down to eat. Before she knew it, it was six o'clock and someone was at the door knocking. Charlie looked up from his chair with a frown before calling to Bella who was in the kitchen.

"Expecting anyone Bella?"

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. Jacob asked me to come over for a little bit tonight so he can show me the work he's done on the rabbit and a friend of the Cullens is in town and is interested in the Quileute history so offered to drive me."

"A friend of the Cullens?" Charlie asked as he approached the front door.

"Yeah, Carlisle helped him and his brothers a few years back so they kept in touch," Bella told him just as he opened the door to reveal a grinning Harry.

"Hello sir! You must be Chief Swan. I'm Lord Potter-Black from England but you can call me Harry."

"Your a little young to be a lord aren't you?" Charlie asked as they shook hands. Harry's face immediately fell into a look of sadness.

"Yes, I am a little younger then a normal lord. I inherited the title four years ago when my parents died leaving me to raise my two brothers. I was eighteen at the time but I do believe I've done a swell job." Charlie smiled softly at the vampire's hurt sounding tone before gesturing to Bella who was behind him shrugging on her jacket.

"So you're taking my daughter up to La Push?"

"Yes sir, I've been studying Native American tribes and their histories and can't wait to sit down with one of the Elders and talk their ears off. When I heard Bella was headed that way I thought why not kill two birds with one stone. If that's okay with you sir."

"Please call me Charlie, and I want her back by ten. It is a school night."

"Thanks dad!" Bella told him as she passed him with a kiss to the cheek and stood beside Harry on the porch. Said vampire then offered her his arm causing her to giggle.

"Shall we ma'lady?"

"We shall ma'lord," she said as she wrapped her hand around his elbow and followed him to the Lincoln Continental Mark II that was parked behind her truck.

"Nice car," she commented as he started the engine and pulled out of the yard.

"You like it? I found it in Port Angeles while waiting for Luna and Hermione," Harry answered with a wide grin.

"For a really old vampire you act a lot like an American man in his early twenties," Bella said in a matter of fact voice as they headed towards La Push. Harry's smile just got wider as he cranked Guns and Roses causing Bella to roll her eyes as he sang way off key.

Soon Bella was giving Harry directions to Emily's house.

"This is it?" Harry asked as he pulled up in front of the small house.

"Yep," Bella said as she got out of the car. Before she could take a step towards the house the door slammed open and out rushed Sam and Paul. Harry rushed to her side of the car and crouched in front of her protectively.

"What are you doing here vampire?" Sam growled.

"I'm here to negotiate a treaty between my clan and the Quileute Tribe," Harry said calmly still staying in front of Bella.

"Like we're gonna believe that," Paul snorted.

"Shut it Paul," Sam, Bella, and Emily who was standing in the doorway said at the same time.

"Let him speak Sam. If you haven't noticed he is in front Bella like she's in danger. If he was a threat she would be dead right now." At his imprints words the Alpha wolf relaxed his stance if only slightly causing Paul to follow his lead. Harry only relaxed though when Bella laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Can we speak inside?" She asked, "there's a lot more than a treaty to talk about." Sam looked her in the eye for a minute before sighing and gesturing for them to precede him into the house.

"Is Jacob on patrol?" Bella asked to break the awkward silence around the dining room table. Her, Harry, and the two wolves had settled there as Emily made her way around the kitchen, putting a plate of cookies together she then sat on the table.

"Yes," Sam answered shortly. Harry shifted around uncomfortably before nodding his head as if an internal debate he had been having had ended.

"Right, well as you can probably tell from my accent I'm not from around here. I'm from England and I have four others in my clan, my brothers and sisters. We came to a mutual agreement that since we will be in the area for the next month at least, we will need a treaty between us and the local shape-shifters, that would be you and your pack or the Elders of your tribe I guess." Before Sam could answer him Paul leaned forward and sneered at the visiting vampire.

"Why is your clan here?"

"That's why I'm here," Bella interrupted reminding the supernatural beings she was surrounded by that she was still present, "I need to ask a favor of the pack."

"Well?" Sam and Paul asked impatiently when she paused. Bella bit her lip and looked uncomfortable for a minute before continuing.

"Victoria is back and she's making an army of newborn vampires to fight with her. I'm here on behalf of me, the Cullens, and even the pack when I ask if you will help us in fighting them to protect La Push and Forks." Sam and Paul lent back in their chairs shocked for a moment as they soaked in what they had just been told.

"Of course they will help," Emily said causing both wolves to look at her incredulously.

"Would you rather have a bunch of pups running around?" Sam and Paul were silent for another minute before Sam looked at the vampire sitting across from them.

"I guess we should make a treaty between the Quileute Tribe and the...?"

"Black Clan. I'm Harry by the way Harry Black."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**T****he Pack**__  
_

'There's a new vampire clan in town?' Jared asked as he and Paul made their way around on patrol.

'Yeah and you won't believe what the leader's last name is.'

'Black!' Jared exclaimed in surprise as he saw Paul's memory of the previous evening. Paul was about to answer but Jacob phased in to relieve Jared for the rest of the afternoon.

'Hey guys! What's up?' the ever happy wolf thought as Jared phased out. In answer to Jacob's question Paul couldn't help but think back to who he had met the day before.

'Was that the leader of the visiting clan? Bella told me about them this morning when I called her.' Paul was surprised at the lack of reaction from the other man but just resigned himself to be the only one really freaking out about how one of their own shared his last name with a vampire.

'Why should I be freaking out?' Jacob asked him as they made their way around the La Push border, moving closer to side where their's and the Cullen's territories met.

'I don't know,' Paul mumbled. The two wolves continued on in silence for awhile but everything changed when they ran head first into the scent of a vampire.

'Victoria,' they both mentally growled just before Paul howled for back up and they ran towards the river separating them from the Cullens. Just as they reached the river they were joined by both clans on the other side and the rest of the pack on their side. Both groups of supernatural beings chased their prey down river. Coming so close to grabbing her but never succeeding until they reached the cliff where the river fell into the ocean. The vampires and shape-shifters slid to a stop with mutual growls before turning to face each other.

"Sorry about that Sam. My family and I appreciate the help though," Carlisle said as he stepped forward with Esme by his side.

'We have a common enemy now Carlisle, we must work together. We will see you next week for your son to teach us how to fight the newborns," Sam thought, relying on Edward to relay the message, which he did. Carlisle gave a nod to the retreating wolves before him and the gathered vampires made to leave too. As they were walking back towards the forest though, two Blacks risked one final look that changed everything. Both groups stopped in their tracks as the russet colored wolf and the raven haired vampire stared into each others eyes. Not that the other knew the truth but both lives were changing. Jacob felt like his body had been cut free from whatever ropes had been holding him to the earth and were soon replaced by steel cables that connected him not to the earth but to one person, Harrison James Potter-Black. The fact that he had just imprinted on a vampire made so many emotions develop in the young wolf that all he could do was run away, closely followed by his pack, his brothers, who were trying to break through the frenzied thoughts flying through his mind.

* * *

**_The Vampires_**

Harry on the other hand felt like he was now complete. It was like there was a missing piece of him he never knew was missing but had now found. He had found the missing piece of his soul, just like in the myth Hermione told him about. Speaking of Hermione. Her, Ron, Luna, and Neville were all looking at Harry in shock and awe while the Cullens just looked confused. Edward didn't look confused as his family though since he had an idea about what just happened.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence that had set in as everyone stared at Harry while he stared at the place Jacob had just been standing.

"Yeah Mione, I just- I mean- a shape-shifter Hermione! I didn't know it could even happen but it did and now I know my soul mate is a shape-shifter who probably hates me!" Harry blew up, looking very stressed as he ran his hands through his already mussed hair. Hermione didn't look mad because he yelled though, she just looked sympathetic. Edward looked like he was about to tell everyone what he had heard in the packs minds but was interrupted before he could get the first word out.

"Look," Harry said to them all, "I just need some space. I was planning on hunting some bears up in Canada anyway. I'll be back tomorrow around noon okay?" Not waiting for an answer Harry left, heading north towards the Canadian border. His family just sighed and turned to face the Cullens.

"Can someone please explain what just happened?" Alice and Rosalie asked in unison surprising even themselves. The Blacks just looked at each other seeming to have a silent conversation where it was apparently decided that Hermione would be the one to explain since she was the only one to sigh this time.

"Can we go back to house please? I rather be sitting down when I try to explain this."

Soon all the vampires, the Blacks and the Cullens minus one, were settled on couches and in chairs and staring at Hermione once more. The curly, brown haired vampire looked like she was trying to decide where to start before coming to a decision and looked up at everyone.

"Witches and wizards have several myths and legends that they pass on from generation to generation. One particular myth is about soul mates. It's a story about when Mother Magic made the first magical beings. She made it where each magical being isn't created whole. She would create a soul then split it in two. The two halves would be put into two different beings who were then left to wander the world trying to find their other half. Over the centuries more and more people have lost faith in this. Most people don't even believe it could ever happen. I was actually one of those people until tonight," right there she paused to look at each individual face before finishing her explanation.

"Tonight Harry found his other half, that russet colored wolf."

* * *

**_Harry_**

While silence reigned in the Cullen's living room as everyone let what Hermione just said settle in, Harry was running through the forest. His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he tried to figure out what had just happened. After reaching the Canadian border Harry stopped and leaned against a nearby tree.

'My soul mate is a shape-shifter who hates vampires,' he thought to himself as he rubbed both of his hands over his head. As Harry slowly sat on the ground he let his mind go over his memory of what happened no even and hour ago. He was just about to return to the Cullen's house but something told him to turn back around. That's when it happened. When emerald-gold eyes met dark brown Harry's mind became blank. All he could think about was those eyes and getting to know the shape-shifter behind the eyes. Even now Harry wanted to chase down that wolf and run his hands through the russet colored fur. Harry shook his head as if to clear the jumbled thoughts from his mind.

'What am I going to do,' Harry thought. 'How am I supposed to convince him that we are meant to be together?'

* * *

_**Jacob**_

While Harry was experiencing mental turmoil so was Jacob. It didn't take the pack long to catch up with him in the woods behind his house on the rez. He hadn't phased out so they could here what he was thinking.

'What am I going to do?' Jacob though through the pack's mind link, 'My imprint is a vampire!' he bemoaned as the rest of the pack looked on in amusement.

'It will be okay Jake,' Embry thought to his best friend.

'Yeah,' Quil joined in, 'I mean I'm cool with it.' All the others sent their mutual agreement with Quil to Jacob, even Sam, but he still kept whining.

'But he's a vampire! Our enemy!' Sam just snorted at him.

'If I can deal with two vampire clans then you can at least get to know him before you judge him. He's your imprint Jacob that means everything will be okay.' The pack could sense that Jacob was considering Sam's words before he mentally nodded.

'I guess I can get to know him. Bella did tell me he would be bringing her back down her tomorrow,' he thought to the pack before turning to Sam with a goofy wolf grin.

'So Sam, can I get out of patrol tomorrow to get to know my imprint?'

'As long as this little chat happens at Emily's place,' Sam responded with a grin of his own, 'you should tell him about the imprint thing anyway and that is something I want to see.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next day, Tuesday, dawned early with clouds like any other day for Bella. She expected school to at least start to go back to normal but Edward had to tell her what happened the night before.

"Jacob and Harry are soul mates?!" She exclaimed causing her boyfriend to smirk at her surprise.

"What did they do afterwards?" She asked after she let the news soak in a little.

"They ran in opposite directions," he told her, his smirk widening into a full out smile.

"It's not funny Edward," Bella told him as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Right, a wolf and a vampire are soul mates. One is prejudice and the other is afraid his other half hates everything about him." Instead of dignifying her boyfriend's sarcasm with a response Bella just rolled her eyes and joined Alice and the others as they walked towards the school.

"So how are we going to get them together?" Alice asked Bella expectantly.

"Don't you already know?" Before Bella could even finish her question with a raised eyebrow Alice's eyes lost focus for a minute then they focused again with a broad smile along with Edward who had watched the vision with her. The others looked at them in confusion as Edward and Alice looked at Bella with amusement, respect, and shock in their eyes.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you Bells," Edward told her.

"Its not I'm going to do something sneaky. I'm just not going to tell Harry that we're going to see his soul mate." Jasper's, Ron's, and Neville's eyebrows all shot up when they finally realized what Bella had planned. They looked like they were about to say something but were interrupted by someone yelling Bella's name. The whole group turned around at the sound to see Jacob walking towards them from the woods.

"Hey Jacob," Bella said with a smile. "Edward told me the news. Congratulations." Jacob gave her a small smile before rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I know you and him are supposed to be coming over to my house this afternoon but I was hoping we could meet at Emily's instead? I had to promise Sam I would explain the imprint thing to Harry while over there so Sam could witness it," he rambled causing the vampires to smirk and Bella to smile broadly.

"Of course! Same time right?" she asked the shape-shifter who smiled at her broadly.

"Thanks Bells! And yeah same time. See ya later!" He called over his shoulder as he rushed back to his bike. The bell had just rang for them to get to class and that meant he had fifteen minutes to get back to the rez for school.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bella was back at Charlie's making dinner when there was a knock on the door. She put the last piece of fried fish on a plate then headed towards the front door. She opened it to reveal Harry looking kind of sheepish as it looked like he was about to knock again.

"Hello Bella, I hear we're going back to Sam's today instead of Jacob's," he said as a greeting. Bella just shrugged and gestured him into the house.

"Yeah, Jacob asked to meet him there because his dad is busy tonight and Sam thought he would take a crack at explaining the Quileute legends. So Jacob just said to meet him there," she told him as she went back into the kitchen to grab her jacket and write a note for her dad explaining where she was going and where dinner was.

"There won't be any other shape-shifters there right?" He asked nervously as he waited for her to close and lock the door.

"Nope," she said as they walked towards his car. "Just Sam and Jacob and Emily." Harry was about to say something else but Bella got into the passenger's seat and slammed the door shut so he just sighed and got in behind the driver's seat. Bella glanced at him as they headed towards the rez and noticing the conflicted look on his face she couldn't help but smile just a little.

It didn't take long until they were pulling up in front of Emily's house and Harry was shutting off the engine. He sat there for a moment and looked over at Bella. He didn't seem to notice how nervous she was though. Since as soon as he opened his door he would catch a whiff of Jacob and go running.

"Promise you won't run," she blurted out just as he was about to open the door. He didn't though, he turned back around and looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

"Promise you won't leave," she repeated. "You're going to smell something when you leave this car and you're going to want to run but promise you won't, please."

Harry was about to protest but when he saw Bella's pleading eyes he felt his resolve crumbling. Whatever she was talking about couldn't be too bad, could it?

"Okay, I promise." The look of pure happiness and relief told Harry that it was worth facing. He was already coming to see Bella as a sister like Hermione and Luna and would do anything to keep her happy. Even if it was walking right into something he wanted to run away from. So he just smiled back at her and opened his door. That's when it hit him.

'He's here,' Harry thought to himself as he took a deep breath through his nose. Bella watched from her side of the car as Harry looked like a dog as he stuck his nose in the air and let it lead him to Emily's front door. As he came withing a yard of the front door though, Jacob opened the front door with Sam right behind him causing Harry to stop and stare at them with wide gold spotted emerald eyes.

"Hi," Harry breathed out looking like a fangirl faced with her favorite celebrity. Jacob just looked at him in silence before completely embarrassing himself.

"You don't smell like other vampires," he blurted out before blushing a deep red as Sam and Bella, who had walked up to stand beside Harry, to laugh while Harry just smirked which made him look absolutely sinful.

"You've been sniffing me?" Harry asked causing Jacob to start stuttering while Sam and Bella just laughed louder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"So this is awkward," Bella said into the silence surrounding the two werewolves, one vampire, and two humans at Sam and Emily's table. Harry and Jacob glared at her while Sam full out laughed and Emily muffled a giggle with her hand.

"Maybe you should start explaining Jacob?" Emily prompted.

"Explain what?" Harry asked. Jacob looked at the vampire he had imprinted on for a moment before sighing.

"She's talking about what happened last night."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Harry has something to tell you to about last night," Bella added when it seemed that was all he was going to say.

"Huh?" Jacob asked throwing a confused look at Harry who just stared at the table.

"I'll tell them if you don't want to Harry but I think it would be best if you did. I probably couldn't explain it well enough," Bella told the very nervous vampire.

"No, I'll do it," he answered her with a sigh before looking up at Jacob who still looked a little confused. "Last night when we looked into each other's eyes something happened that I never thought was possible. Before I tell you what happened though I have to tell you something else," Harry started getting a nod from Jacob, Sam, and Emily so he continued.

"Before my clan and I were turned into vampires we were apart of a magical world that had long ago died out. We were witches and wizards over the pond. Back then everyone believed in the supernatural like vampires, werewolves, witches, wizards, trolls, unicorns, and even dragons. We also had our own fables and legends and myths," at this Harry stopped to take a breath even though he didn't need it. He glanced up at his audience who all had looks of disbelief but seemed to believe him. "One of our legends talks about soul mates. It says that when a witch or wizards meets the gaze of their soul mate everything stops and it feels like they have found a part of them they never knew was missing. That's what happened last night. You're my soul mate Jacob." Harry's short but surprising explanation was followed by silence until Jacob let out a very relieved sigh.

"That makes everything easier," he said with a sigh and a grateful smile directed at Harry. "Pretty much the same thing happened to me last night. Except for me it felt like there was ropes holding me to Earth but they were cut to be replaced by the steel cables but they didn't connect me to Earth they connected me to you." It took a minute but when it finally set in what Jacob had said, Harry gave him the largest grin that started with his mouth and spread all the way to his eyes causing the golden flecks to sparkle.

"I did not see that coming," Emily said with a smile. "But it's welcome none the less."

"Jacob is right that makes it way easier but we need to figure out what happens now," Sam said.

"That's easy," Bella said causing everyone to look at her. "They go out on a date. If they go tonight though they need to bring me back home first or invite Edward for a double date because I am not being a third wheel." Harry and Jacob looked at each other for a minute in silent deliberation before shrugging at the same time.

"A double date sounds good to me." They said in unison.

"Well let's go then," Bella said as she stood up. "See ya later Sam, Emily," she called over her shoulder. As the couple laughed Harry and Jacob jumped up to follow her. Soon enough all three of them were in Harry's car and headed towards Port Angeles. After a minute of silence Bella pulled out her phone to call Edward.

"I really should call Edward and let him know we have a date tonight shouldn't I?" she said rhetorically as she dialed his number. All Jacob and Harry could do was laugh before Edward answered.

"Hey Bells," he said cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much. I do have something to tell you though." Before Edward could ask her what Bella could here Alice on the other end of the phone.

"Edward? Why did your's, Bella's, and Harry's afternoon just disappear? I can't sense anything."

"That's good. It means you'll say yes," Bella said with a relieved sigh.

"To what?" Edward asked.

"A double date with Jacob and Harry. We're headed towards Port Angeles to the movies. I was also hoping you could give me a ride home afterwards? If tonight goes how I want it to I don't want to be in the same car as Harry and Jacob." Bella's visible shudder even caused Edward to laugh along with Jacob and Harry.

"I'm on my way. Do you think Harry could do something with Jacob's smell before I get there though? I won't last the evening having to smell him," Edward said as Bella could hear a car start on his end.

"I heard that bleach boy!" Jacob yelled. Harry just snorted before looking at Bella in the rear view mirror.

"I'll be able to dampen what Jacob and Edward smell like for a couple of hours once we get to there," he told her before looking back at the road.

"Good enough for me," Edward told her. "I'm about ten minutes away. See you when I get there."

* * *

**The Movies**

"I really wish all vampires could do that trick," Edward said as he met them at the entrance to the movies. Harry just rolled his eyes and looked at the list of movies playing.

"It's been forever since I went to the theater," he said looking at the screen switching between titles with fascination.

"When was the last time?" Bella and Jacob asked together.

"What?" Harry asked jerking his head to look at them. "Oh, right. I do believe it was the Globe Theatre in the early 1600's," he told them getting three shocked looks in return. After a minute though, Edward snorted before shaking his head.

"I keep forgetting you're about five centuries old," Edward said before leading the way into the theater. Harry followed the younger vampire with an amused smirk leaving Bella and Jacob alone.

"Wow, you're other half is way older than you," Bella said in amusement.

"That is going to take some getting used too," was all Jacob could say before they entered the theater after their significant others.

**After the movie**

"Okay, maybe a revolutionary war movie wasn't the best choice," Edward said with a laugh he exited onto the sidewalk with his arm around Bella.

"Unless you wanted to hear Harry's opinion on how wrong everything was," said human replied causing Jacob and Edward to laugh while Harry just looked away as if blushing even though he couldn't.

"So where are you two love birds headed?" Bella asked as they headed to where the two cars were parked.

"I was hoping we could go to the beach for a bit, maybe talk some. If that's okay with you?" Jacob said nervously with a glance at Harry. Said vampire just grabbed the shape-shifters hand and squeezed.

"I would love to," he answered getting a wide grin in return. By then they had reached the cars so Bella just told Jacob one thing before she got into the passenger seat of Edward's volvo.

"Jacob," she called getting her friend's attention. "I expect a call tomorrow morning on how it goes. Unless he spends the night, if that happens I want you at my house for lunch so you can spill every juicy detail to Alice, Hermione, Luna, and I. Maybe even Rosalie."

Jacob just blushed deeply as the two vampires laughed and got into their respective cars.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Your hands aren't cold" was the first thing said to break the semi awkward silence that had settled around the seemingly impossible couple walking on the beach.

"I'm a different kind of vampire compared to the Cullen's," Harry answered. "Since my family and I had magical cores, the things that made us witches and wizards, before we were turned. We were affected differently by the venom. Myself more than the others," he added with a gesture to his eyes.

"What else can you do?" Jacob asked his soulmate? Boyfriend?

"I can shape shift," Harry said coyly getting a raised eyebrow from Jake.

"Really, into what?" Instead of a verbal response, Harry just stepped away from the wolf shapeshifter and closed his eyes. When nothing happened after a minute or two Jacob started to say something but stopped when the enigma that was his imprint started to shift. It was a slow process that was the complete opposite of how the pack changed. Instead of exploding into a wolf it looked like Harry was slowly expanding into a black, mountain lion.

"No way!" Jacob exclaimed when the transformation stopped and Harry began to lick his paw. At first it seemed Jacob was scared to approach him but Harry solved that problem when he stepped forward and bumped his head against Jake's stomach.

After being petted for a bit along with a few scratches behind the ears, Harry looked up with sparkling green eyes that told Jake that he hadn't seen anything yet before they were closed in concentration. This shift didn't take nearly as long as the first since he only had to shrink, not change into a completely different type of animal. When Harry was finished, Jake was looking at the cutest thing. A beautiful black lion cub was looking up at him.

"I am so jealous right now," Jacob told him after he transformed back into vampire Harry, with his clothes still present.

"Weren't we supposed to get to know each other?" Harry asked as they continued walking along the beach.

"Alright, I'll go first. I'm sixteen, I have two sisters who already moved out. So it's just me and my dad. Also I'm the rightful alpha of the pack because of my family but Sam phased first so he's the alpha and I guess I'm his beta." Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke up.

"That tells me nothing about you," he said in a matter of fact voice causing Jake to look at him in confusion. "All you did was tell me about your family and the pack. Sure you told me your age but that's it. By the way, I may or may not feel like a bloody cradle robber with how young you are," Harry continued, letting his accent thicken a little towards the end.

Jake thought for a few minutes about what else there was to know about him as they walked further down the beach.

"Well I like to work on cars, I rebuilt my car's engine from scratch and even repaired a pair of motorcycles last year. I even work on Bella's truck from time to time." Harry smiled at him.

"That's more like it!" Harry said before Jake continued.

"Uh, my favorite color is navy blue, I love to eat take out, when I start working on a car it takes someone practically yelling in my ear to get my attention, and I can't even start to explain how happy I am that the pack is okay with me imprinting on you because their opinion means almost as much as my dad's."

"That's good. My turn. Well I'm 519 years old. I was turned during a war among witches and wizards and later turned my brothers and sisters because they didn't want to leave me. I didn't agree at first and still don't sometimes because this is a horrible life to live but they claim it's bearable because we're together. Back in England I am Lord of two very old families due to my inheritances and was left a lot of money so I usually don't work but every half a century or so I get bored and get a job or by a company or something. What else... Oh right! My favorite color is blue also, I hate to shop for clothes but Hermione and Luna drag me along some times, and last night after everything happened I ran all the way to the Canadian border in despair because I couldn't stop thinking that my soul mate hated vampires with a passion."

Jake stopped to look at Harry after he fell quiet and saw that he was looking at the ground. With out thinking, Jake reached out and tilted Harry's head up to meet his eyes.

"I practically did the same thing," he said softly. "I thought I was a failure at being a part of the pack. I ran away to avoid Sam telling me to get the hell out of his sight but when the pack tracked me down and said they were okay with it and to get to know you before I made a judgement I realized I was being stupid. I imprinted on you and that means some one up top had this in mind during the creation progress and I'm okay with that. More than okay actually."

Harry looked deep into his eyes for a moment before smiling broadly. Before he could say anything though he was being dragged down onto the beach to lay down beside Jake.

"I love looking at the stars," Jake said as he put his arms behind his head. Harry glanced over at him before looking back at the stars. After a few minutes of silence Jake broke the silence.

"Can you and your clan sleep?"

"Yeah, we can go days maybe even weeks without it though. We never sleep at the same time though in case someone comes by. Actually I was going to sleep tonight for a bit before Bella tricked me into meeting you."

"Sorry about that, do you want to leave so you can go sleep?" Jake asked a little sadly.

"No, I can just sleep here," Harry answered as he rolled towards Jake and laid his head on his chest.

"Does this make us boyfriends?"

Harry lifted his head to look at Jake before curling closer to him with his arm around his waist and his leg onto of Jake's.

"Obviously, I would never cuddle like this with somebody I didn't want to be intimate with," Harry told his boyfriend as Jake wrapped one of his arms around him.

"That's awesome," Jake said as he rubbed his arm up and down Harry's back. After a few minutes of silence Jake looked down to ask Harry a question but the vampire was fast asleep with his face snuggled into Jake's neck. He thought about waking him up and taking him at least to his house but thought better of it and snuggled down to stare at the stars.

**The Next Morning**

It was about seven in the morning when Harry and Jacob woke up. You would expect it to be them waking up slowly and being able to share a quiet moment... No. They woke up to people standing around them whispering harshly with the occasional chuckle. Before Harry could see who had found them the arm around his shoulders were soon joined by an arm around his waist, pulling him completely on top of the chest he had been using as a pillow.

"If you do not leave right now guys, I will not be responsible for what I do," Jake practically growled as he rolled onto his side and snuggled his head into Harry's neck.

"Believe me Jake. If we hadn't got a call asking about your boyfriend we would have left you both alone. But his sisters want him back home pronto for all the details and Bella called. She said you better be at her house after school or she will track you down and try her hardest to cause you pain."

"If you don't leave," Jake started.

"You all will see something that will burn your retinas. It's bad enough you'll see it later when he fazes," Harry finished. Before any of the guys could respond, Harry reached around and groped Jake's butt. Before he could go any further though he heard running through the sand.

"I think they were scarred for life anyway," Jake told Harry as they sat up.

"Do I look like I care?" Jake made a show of examining Harry. Starting at his feet and working up to his face.

"I don't know," Jake said, still up close and personal. "I haven't been around you enough to know your emotions."

"We'll have to fix that then won't we?"

* * *

_**A/N: Hello? anybody out there? I know I haven't updated in a VERY long time but I have something that may or make up for that. It's a sneak peak on a possible Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover that may become another story. So if you like that stuff please enjoy what's below, if you don't please except my apologies for not posting for awhile.**_

* * *

**Supernatural/Harry Potter crossover**

The Winchesters had been driving for nearly twelve hours when they finally found their destination.

"Are you sure this is the place Sammy?" Dean asked as he moved around the front of Baby.

"Sam, and yeah I'm sure. This is just how Bobby described the place."

Dean just rolled his eyes at being corrected and led the way up the stone steps to ring the doorbell of the very nice looking suburban house. Apparently a hunter friend of Bobby's lived here.

After a couple of minutes, Dean went to ring the doorbell again but stopped when he heard locks being undone. The door then slowly opened to reveal a young looking man, possibly is his twenties, with unruly black hair and sparkling green eyes. He was around 5'8" so he had to tilt his head back to look up at the brothers, causing his hair to fall away from his forehead revealing a lightning shaped scar.

"Hello!" He said with a light British lilt. "You must be the Winchesters that Bobby called about. I'm Harry. Harry-"

"Potter!?" Sam said incredulously.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please click that beautiful button that makes me so happy because it makes me feel more involved with my readers._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"I guess they know we're here," Harry said as he pulled up outside Bella's house where said human was standing outside with Alice and Rosalie.

"Yep, have fun with your interrogation. See you later?"

"We could go to the beach again. Or somewhere we won't be found until we want to be."

"I'd like that," Jake said with a small smile. Harry reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

**_A/N:_ ****Harry's interrogation will look like this while **_Jake's will look like this. **Overlap will look like this.**_

_**"So?" The girls asked in unison as the guys looked on in amusement.**_

**"We talked that's all."**

_"We walked along the beach and talked."_

**_"That can not be all," Alice and Luna said at the same time. _**

**_"We watched the stars."  
_**

**"Stars?" Neville asked.  
**

**"Stars."**

_"Awwwww That's so sweet!"_

**_"What else?"_**

**_"We fell asleep."_**

**_"Together?!"_**

_"I thought vampires couldn't sleep?" Bella asked._

_"The Blacks are different," Alice answered._

**"You trust him enough to fall asleep near him?" Ron asked.**

**"I kind of used his chest as a pillow."**

**"WHAT!?"**

**_"That really is all of it, can I go now?"_**

* * *

**Later That Day**

"Thanks for the ride Bella," Jake said as she stopped her truck outside his house.

"No problem Jake. You're like the little brother I always wished for you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Jake flashed her another smile before hopping out of the truck. He watched her pull away before turning to go inside.

"Dad! I'm home!"

"In here!" Jake headed towards the kitchen but paused in the doorway when he saw that Billy wasn't alone.

"What's going on?"

"An inquisition," Sam said as he pulled a seat out for his second in command.

"About what?"

"Last night and the fact that we found you cuddling this morning."

"Oh," Jake said with a blush. "Can't it wait? I just came from the same thing at Bella's."

"Nope," the rest of the pack said as they came in from the living room and leaned in close.

Jake just groaned and put his head down. His day just got longer.

_**A/N: Hey guys! sorry its been a while and so sorry its this short but next chapter will be long and juicy and Jasper is gonna be teaching how to fight newborns. So get ready!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"It was brutal Harry I swear," Jacob complained as they walked through the woods. Tonight was the night that everyone would get together to learn how to take down the newborn vamps.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

"Oh, it was. They kept pelting with questions. All at the same time."

"What kind of questions?"

"Uh," Jake mumbled. When the shapeshifter didn't elaborate Harry glanced over to see that he was blushing.

"Oh, those kind." Jake just knew that the vampire would be blushing if he could.

"Yeah, those kind." Harry just chuckled a bit before they broke threw the tree line into the clearing. The Cullens and Blacks were already there and the rest of the pack were a few minutes out.

"Hey guys!" Luna and Alice yelled from where they were watching their husbands wrestle. Harry waved at them with a small smile before dragging Jake over to where Carlisle was standing with Esme.

"Hey Car!" Harry said with a smile as they approached the couple.

"Hello Harry, Jake," Carlisle said with a smile of his own.

"So, when is everything going to start?" Harry asked.

"Soon as the-"

"Carlisle!" Edward called as he and Bella walked over. "The pack is here."

"Then we start in a few minutes. Will you be phasing to participate with the pack Jake?"

"Not for the first half. Harry and I want to see how we fight together without me phasing before I join the pack."

"That sounds reasonable but I was under the impression that you and your pack only fought in wolf form."

"We prefer to but we can hold our own in this form also." Carlisle looked a little unsure but nodded anyway. Edward on the other hand flashed a very feral grin.

"This is going to be fun."

"Bring it on Sparkles," Harry and Jake told him in unison. Each with a scary grin of their own.

"Come on guys!" Jasper yelled from the center of the clearing where everyone else was waiting.

Once everyone had gathered around him Jasper took an unneeded breath and began.

"Alright. We are all here for the same thing. To learn how to kill newborn vampires. I was voted as the best person to teach everyone because I have the most experience with newborns. The first thing you need to know is that they are strong. They still have their own human blood giving them energy and that will give them an advantage. The next thing you need to know is the best way to attack them. Their st-" Harry and Jake tuned Jasper out and shared a look before stealthily moving to the shadows on either side of their teacher. With another shared look they attacked. Almost no one, except Edward and Alice, saw it coming so everyone was surprised to all of a sudden see Jasper fighting Harry and the unfazed Jake. It was a beautiful sight to see and no one could look away. Jake and Harry move in a unison that was usually only seen in couples that had been together for centuries and knew everything about each other. Within minutes they had Jasper pinned to the ground and was surrounded by a stunned silence. It didn't last long before Alice jumped on all three men causing another fight to break out.

During this whole debacle the wolves just sat back and watched as one of their own fought alongside what they used to think was their enemy.

'Wow,' Embry thought as he watched his friend fight with a vampire as well as he fought alongside any one of them.

'I know,' replied Sam. 'These new vamps don't stand a chance,' he added as Edward joined the "brawl".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"But Harry!" Hermione whined.

"Enough 'Mione, I need you with Bella. You don't like fighting anyway."

"But what if one of the wolves get hurt? I'm the best to help Carlisle."

"Then I will call you."

Hermione looked like she wanted to argue some more but Bella walked in from leaving the scent trail for the baby vamps to follow.

"Hey 'Mione! I hear you pulled the short straw of babysitter," She said sarcastically. Her tone of voice made both Harry and Hermione flinch.

"Bella-"

"It's not like-"

"I know guys. I understand. I'm just glad it's you 'Mione and not one of the many, boring, boys." That made Hermione smile and Harry pout. This caused both girls to giggle and walk off arm in arm.

"Have fun," they said in unison as they passed Jacob on their way out.

"Hey Jay," Harry said with a smile.

"Hey," He replied stepping close.

Harry's smile softened a little as he stepped into his soul mates arms. He couldn't stop the sigh of happiness that escaped his lips as he pressed his face into the taller one's neck.

"Are the wolves ready for tomorrow?"

"As ready as they'll ever be."

"I hope this goes okay."

"Of course it will."

"You'll be by my side won't you?"

"For the rest of my life," came the whispered reply. The couple slipped into a comfortable silence as they both got lost in their own thoughts while enjoying the arms wrapped around them before the battle tomorrow.

* * *

"So Hermione, how does it feel to be so old?"

"Wow, don't pull any stops will you."

"Sorry, I'm just really curious."

"Well being 500 years old can be really tiring sometimes. I've seen so much of this world and yet with every turn of the century there are people out there who discover something new. It really is awesome sometimes to know I may survive long enough to watch people living on the moon. But other times I think of all the people I've befriended over the years that have grown old and died. And I just wish for the end to come sooner than later."

"But you haven't died yet."

"I've thought about it but then Ron or Harry just smack me in the head and take me hunting. Anyway enough story time we need to get some sleep."

With that Hermione and Bella laid down in their sleeping bag and curled together for warmth. All the while Embry curled up outside in wolf form to block the girls' scent from the vampires if they come looking.

* * *

"This is it," Alice said as she cuddled next to Jasper on the couch.

"I know, in a few hours we'll be fighting for our lives."

"And the lives of everyone in Forks, don't forget that."

"I know sweat heart, can't you tell me any hint about how tomorrow will go?"

"I wish I could," She said with a frown. "I can't sense anything because of the pack. I'm going into this as blind as everyone else."

Alice wrinkled her nose and looked up and her husband.

"I don't like the feeling."

Jasper just chuckled and pulled her closer. As they both got lost in their own thoughts neither of them knew how similar their thoughts mirrored each other. Both thinking about all the possible ways tomorrow could go.

* * *

Emmett laughed as he rushed through the woods just over the Canadian border. Rosalie turned around at the sound and couldn't help but smile at how ruggedly handsome her husband looked just then. He had been running up the walls back at the house so she decided to take him on a run. They both needed to just run for a few hours and not think about anything but what the next day would bring.

"Oomf!" Rosalie was to far into her own head that she had stopped running and caused Emmett to run into her back.

"Got you!" He yelled and begun to tickle her. She started to giggle before rolling them over and tickling him right back.

'Yep,' she thought to herself. 'This was just what we needed.'

* * *

"Our kids are so grown up," Esme said with a smile as she snuggled into Carlisle's side as he flipped through the channels of their bedroom T.V.

"I know, it makes me so proud sometimes to see the kind of people they've become."

"And the way Bella makes Edward smile," she said with a sigh and a smile. He couldn't help but smile too. He thought about talking about tomorrow but realized they both knew what both would say and how they feel. So he just settled on a silent film playing on an Oldies Channel and settled in with his beautiful wife.

* * *

The Cullens, Blacks, and La Push Pack stood in the clearing they had chosen for the battle. As they waited Harry turned to his family, minus Hermione who was still with Bella.

"Alright guys, remember don't get hurt or "Mione will kill all of us." His brothers and sister nodded in all seriousness but the others laughed.

"You laugh now but last time one of us got hurt it was just a sprained ankle but after Hermione was done with us we were bed riddened for a month and thats with super human healing." The others looked at them in shock before Sam, in wolf form, sniffed the air.

"They're here," Edward said as he too sniffed the air.

"And so it begins," Harry said as several red eyed vampires came out from between the trees.

* * *

Hermione and Bella were pacing back and forth when Edward came to a stop in front of them.

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Is it over?" They asked at the same time.

"No and yes, but we ran into some trouble afterwards," He said and turned to Hermione.

"Harry needs you in the clearing pronto." The female vampire was gone before he even finished the sentence. "Come on, we don't want to miss this."

With a whoosh the couple was off and towards the clearing that was now filled with several fires burning with the body parts of the baby vampires and one small fire of Victoria herself. But that wasn't the focus of everyone's attention. In the middle of the clearing near the biggest fire a young girl was huddled behind the Black Clan. Said clan were all in battle stances facing the Volturi. Especially the three leaders.

"I already told you Aro," Harry snarled. "You will not kill this girl. I stand for this girl and you know you don't stand a chance against us. Especially with the Cullens by our side."

"She has committed crimes against the Volturi Lord Black. That is punishable by death."

"And getting on my nerves can lead down the same road. So I will only say it one more time. Back. Off." Harry looked so angry right now that Bella barely recognized him. She didn't dare say anything though. The vampires might decide she was a better target of their anger.

"This will not end well Lord Black," Caius interrupted. "She will turn and then we'll be back."

"Oh so you get involved with one newborn but when a who species is at war you turn a blind eye?" Neville growled while nearly jumping at the Volturi Leader.

"I will say again what I told you 500 years ago. That was not our business," Aro said.

"Five thousand vampires died!" Hermione yelled. "Five thousand vampires fought in that war and that wasn't your business?" She couldn't help but scoff at the ancient vampires. "Leave now Aro, before I decide Harry needs a little more exercise after the fight he just had." She continued to stare into the older ones eyes until he turned and led the other back from where the came.

Bella wanted to say something but the rest just stood in silence until they couldn't hear them anymore.

"Gods they are stupid," Hermione said before turning to the girl huddled on the ground. It seems they just got a new addition to the family.

* * *

Back at the Cullen house later that day all the vampires plus Jacob were in the living room waiting for Edward to come back from taking Bella home and for Harry to get back from taking his new child out for her first "Vegan" hunt.

Jacob paced back and forth behind the couch as the others talked among themselves. He didn't want to think about what would happen now but felt he would be saying goodbye to his other half before he was ready. He couldn't think more on the subject though because the three missing vampires entered the room at the same time.

"Harry!" Luna said with a big smile. "The deal came through!"

"Really?" Harry asked as he walked over to Jacob as Brie sat down beside Hermione who smiled at the young vampire.

"What deal?" Jacob asked.

"Well I've been thinking about what was going to happen after today and how you're still in school for another year."

"And he's the beta to a local pack," Edward threw in.

"That too. Anyway I talked to Carlisle and he mentioned a place near here that's up for sale."

"So you bought a house?" Jacob asked trying not to show the hope he was feeling.

"Well we can't stay here forever." Jacob just looked at him in surprise before smiling and swooping in for a kiss. Everyone else smiled at the couple before Brie interrupted.

"Ew! Is that going to happen often?"

Harry pulled back and laughed along with everyone else.

"Don't worry B. After you get control over everything I'm sure we can find you someone special," He told his daughter with a smile.

"We do have awhile," Jacob said with a smile which was gladly returned.

*The End*

For Now.


	10. Chapter 10

The first one shot is up. The story is called "A. L. Oneshots" Hope ya'll like it.


End file.
